Moon-Light Creature
by lacey.powell3
Summary: This is an HP FanFiction story. Draco is a Dom Vampire and Harry is his mate. Will they be together? Will Harry Grow to accept it? This is also a Mpreg story. This story takes place their sixth year at Hogwarts os Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter Nor do I own the Characters in the story. I do NOT make a profit off this story. I am just writing for fun, I love to write.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Blaise/Neville, Ron/Hermione Implied, and Lucius/Severus.

Warnings: Slash which is Male/Male. Mpreg, and Draco sucking Harry's blood when he needs to feed.

Notes: I am writing Draco and Lucius and maybe Severus out of character. I love Luce and Sev pairings as well as Harry and Draco pairings. I also like that Draco and Lucius can be close. This is going to be in Harry's P.O.V till I say other wise.

Chapter 1

Ron, Hermione and I are on the grounds of Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizardry, sitting in front of the Great Lake. It is the first day of the school term of my sixth year. Draco Malfoy was really different. Malfoy looks taller than I am, I stand about 5"5 and Malfoy stands at 6"2. His hair is to his mid-back and is almost white platinum blonde. His eyes are different, they are gray almost looking black. Malfoy also seems to be paler than last year. I want to know why there is such a difference with Malfoy from last year to this year. When I look at him I get this tingling dizzy feeling. (not the bad dizzy, but the good kind of dizzy feeling). Malfoy has not really been a prat since last year. Something was going on with him, and I am going to find out with that is. Even if I have to drag Mione into it. I will find out!

Ron was sitting at Gryffindor table with his hand on Mione's knee, eating dinner.

"Harry!.. Harry are you doing alright?" Mione whispered.

"Yeah. I'm Fine." I told her going back to eating dinner. Mione gave me that look that said "I don't believe you", but she let it go for now going back to eating, saying nothing more. I was trying to finish my dinner when I felt someone looking at me. I put my fork down and looked up only to lock eyes with gray-black eyes. Malfoy's eyes were so intense like his eyes were trying to look into my soul. I could not look away from Draco's eyes... Wait did I just call Malfoy Draco? No.. I couldn't have. The bell rang signaling that dinner was over. I seemed to snap out of a trance like stare. Ron, Mione and I are on our way out of the Great Hall when Malfoy brushed up against me on our way out. A spark shot up my arm and through my entire body. I had stop for a minute. I was really light headed.

"Harry.. mate you alright?" Ron asked pulling me along toward the Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah mate I am fine.. Hey do you want to play some wizard's chess?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah mate, lets go." Ron said making his way through the portrait of the fat lady.

Ron was beating me at wizard's chess. I am too busy thinking about Malfoy, to notice that Ron check-mated me at chess. I think I just need to go to bed. Still in a daze going to our sixth year dormitories to get ready for bed.

As I am laying in my bed with the curtains closed, I think about Malfoy, and how he was making me feel. I am starting to think about Draco in a different way. Damn it I called Malfoy Draco again! Why?

This is my first chapter of my second story. I am stuck on chapter 3 of The Only One For Me Is You. So I have this story. I really hope you all enjoy this story very much. I am working on chapter 2. let me know what you think.

Note2: NO FLAMING WHAT SO EVER. I will take constructive criticism , But I will NOT take FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry that I have been taking longer to update my story. I have been busy taking care of my grandparents. My grandma has her cancer back, this time in her bones and my grandpa has a blood clot in the left side of his brain that's causing strokes.

I am working on more chapters and on making them a little longer.

Please be patient with me thank you.

I want to thank a lot of you for reading my story and for the very kind feedback.

I woke up from a nice, but extremely weird dream about Draco and myself. But the dream did not seem to be just a dream it seemed very real to me.

**[Dream]**

I was walking around Hogwarts halls around midnight because I could not sleep anymore after going to bed right after dinner. I had the prickling feeling on the back of my neck that I could feel someone or something watching fallowing me. I look behind me a few times, but no-one is there so I continue to walk around the hallways. Suddenly I feel a whoosh of air behind me, I spun around wand drawn to find nun other than Draco standing there smirking at me.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing?"I asked holding my chest trying to get my breathing back under control.

"Sorry Harry didn't mean to scare you" Draco said walking closer to me.

"You didn't scare me. I just didn't expect you to be out this late." I told Draco getting myself under control finely.

"I am always out this late at night." Draco said inches from me.

"What are you doing?" I said backing up only to hit the wall behind me.

"I wanted to see you my love." Draco said right before he kissed me.

I didn't know what to do. I was in a trance. When Draco's lips touched mine, it was like fire works going off everywhere. When Draco pulled back he looked me in the eyes with such passion and said "You are mine, your my mate harry, and I love you." then he sunk his fangs into my neck. Fangs that I didn't know he had till right before he sunk his fangs into my neck!

[END OF DREAM]

I am afraid that I am cutting it off here but I promise you that chapter three will be longer than chapter 1 and 2.

I'm sorry for cutting it here. I am working on chapter 3 as I am writing this. I am helping my grandparents right now with what they need so I am alternating between writing and helping them. So please be patient with me and please understand.


End file.
